


Out Of Order

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [32]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack purses his lips and thinks briefly about the absurdity of the situation. But their relationship – if they can call it that – has never been conventional, so it’s only natural that he proposes to her within the first week of them dating.





	Out Of Order

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Backward Day’, the day where “the world gets turned upside down and inside becomes out…” et cetera.

“Wh – what did you say?”

Jack purses his lips and thinks briefly about the absurdity of the situation. But their relationship – if they can call it that – has never been conventional, so it’s only natural that he proposes to her within the first week of them dating.

“I said marry me.”

“That’s what I thought you said,” Sam answers absently as she pulls her hand free from his. “Jack, as much as I – I don’t –” She sighs in frustration.

“I know it’s fast, but –” He ignores the huff of laughter that escapes her. “This could be our only chance, Carter.”

He holds her gaze and waits patiently as she studies him. “Explain it to me again.”

“Hammond’s retiring and both he and Hayes want me to take the job.” When he sees Sam nod, he continues. “But they are aware of our – _situation_. If we want to be together… we only have a four-week window. After that, technically, we’d be breaking the regs.”

“And we have to go back to the way things were before? Only you’ll be in Washington and I’ll be in Nevada.”

“It’s the best they can do, Sam. Only Hammond and the President will know about this.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

At his frown, Sam gestures between them. “I mean, say we do this, and it turns out we can’t live with each other. What if – what if – we have really annoying habits? What if we find out that we have nothing in common and we’ve just been badly, badly mistaken over the past few years?”

“Do you really believe that?”

She sighs guiltily. “No.”

He takes a step closer and catches the fingers of Sam’s left hand in his.

“You prefer cherry pie over pumpkin, and blue Jell-O over red. You like your coffee with cream and one sugar. There is a half dozen crappy romance novels on your bookshelf at home that you like to pretend are Cassie’s but they’re actually yours and you read them when you’ve got some downtime. You’ve used the same shampoo for the eight years – a mix of strawberry and mint,” he adds proudly when she just stares at him. “You let out this whimper just before you wake up. There’s a little crease that forms between your eyebrows when you’re concentrating really hard on something. When you eat dessert, you always close your eyes with the first mouthful, because you think it makes it taste better. When you make a breakthrough with one of your doohickeys or you get your hands on a new piece of alien technology, your eyes sparkle.”

He gently tugs on her hand to pull her closer.

“You’re the smartest, sexiest, most incredible woman I know, Sam. I’ve watched – and admired – your six for years,” he grins, before he turns serious. “We practically lived together on SG-1 when we were away on missions. Off-world – when I was on watch – on more than one occasion, I watched you sleep and wondered what it’d be like to hold you and wake up with you in my arms. I know we can make this work,” he whispers. “But if this isn’t what you want –”

“I want it,” she interrupts quickly. “I do, it’s just – this isn’t how I expected things to turn out.”

“I know.”

“I’m not complaining,” she insists. “I just thought we’d get to try the whole dating thing first.”

“Are you really surprised?”

“No, not really,” she admits with a soft chuckle. “Nothing’s ever been straightforward for us.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s been wrong, though.”

She meets his gaze and Jack can virtually hear her thoughts as she works everything out in her head.

Finally, Sam’s lips twist into a shy smile.

“OK,” she says as she squeezes his hand. “Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap for January!!


End file.
